


“You’re the Best!”

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 9, For AoKaga Month, Impossible, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    No one to make him feel threatened to the point where he needed to <strong><em>try</em></strong>.
</p><p>
    Because of that, Daiki thought he would never find his “soul mate”.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You’re the Best!”

Daiki thought that many things in life, was impossible. 

One example would be soul mates. It was impossible because, how can you find your soul mate? There are billions of humans on the earth, what was the possibility of you finding them? How would you know if they were in the same country as you? How would you know if they died? 

Daiki thought that when people find love, it’s the closest to a soul mate they could find. If it doesn’t work out in the end, then that means that you need to find someone better. Someone who connects to you even more than the last person, so they can be the closest fit to your soul mate. 

But Daiki knew that he would never find someone like that. He thought the person best fit for him would be him. I mean, who else could deal with his laziness? With his lust to find someone who can stand toe to toe with him? He won’t find that person because there is no one. 

No one to push him to heights he’s never seen, no one to give him the euphoria of winning a match which he had to fight tooth and nail for. No one to make him feel threatened to the point where he needed to **_try_**. 

Because of that, Daiki thought he would never find his “soul mate” 

Until Kagami Taiga came into the picture. 

Who knew, that this stubborn, red headed glutton would be the one to open his eyes? To shine a light on Daiki and show him the way through his darkest times? Daiki had told Kagami is light was too dim. 

_How wrong was he?_

Kagami’s light was brighter than his. And he knew this because even though Kagami was strong, Kagami will never feel that he is better than anyone to think that he could win without trying. 

And because of that, Kagami had attracted Daiki like a moth to a flame. And Daiki felt exhilarated. He wanted to battle, to fight Kagami to win. To know that he was stronger than Kagami because the red head was the only person to make Daiki feel threatened. His crown could be stolen at any moment and he won’t be able to feel so arrogant anymore. He won’t be able to look down on anyone because he would have his own rival. Someone to knock him down a few notches for when his head grew a little too big. Someone to show him that he is **_human_** and there are other people like him. 

That someone like **_him_** can find his own “soul mate”. 

But sometimes Daiki feels something stronger than rivalry. Sometimes, when Taiga looks at him and grins, he feels like he’s on top of the world. Like he could do anything and everything, but the feeling is foreign to him. He doesn’t know the name of this feeling, which makes him feel a bit lost. 

But Daiki knows one thing. He knows that he had underestimated Kagami Taiga. He knows that he has someone equal to him, someone who can fight him. He knows what it feels like to **_lose._** The feeling of defeat is shitty and he wonders to himself why he ever missed it. 

But he did miss it. Because the motivation he feels afterwards to win, beats the feeling of defeat. The thought of putting everything into a battle, the need to do everything he can to win, is what pulls him out of bed every day. 

That makes Kagami Taiga, the impossible. Kagami Taiga makes the impossible, possible. Every time they fight, Kagami reminds Daiki of one thing. 

“Kagami, you really are the best!” 

**END** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Next one is here! I'm trying to update as much as I can right now since I have a bit of time. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
